Water pollution is increasingly noted as a danger to health. While the use of bottled water has also increased, its use involves additional expense and inconvenience. Furthermore there is a general paucity of regulation and inconvenience. Furthermore there is a general paucity of regulation governing the purity and potability of bottled water. Home water purification provides a feasible alternative. Of the possible methods of home water purification, distillation appears to be preferable and provides additional benfits of the removal of inorganic materials, such as those which form calcerous deposits in the body.
For home use there is a need for a water distiller which is simple and inexpensive of construction, rugged, and efficient in its use of energy. While various home distillation devises are presently marketed, I believe increased efficiency and further simplicity leading to reduction in cost would cause greater market acceptance.
One of the simplest ways to produce a distiller is to boil source fluid in a vessel and allow the vapor to rise onto a dome above the vessel on the underside of which the vapor condenses. However the rising heat from the vessel heats the dome area impinged upon by the vapor cool enough to achieve condensation. Even when condensation is achieved, a significant amount of the condensate falls from the dome back into the open vessel. I have recognized that a means for directing the vapor radially of the inner vessel to the dome significantly improves the efficiency of such a design. I also make provision for filtration of the vapor and/or of the condensate to further purify the water product. Additionally, I propose herein simple and efficient means for cooling the dome and for collecting the condensate in a reservoir.